


Counteragent

by Incognito_Ivory



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Ada follows Leon into NEST, Choking, Consent Issues, Drugged Sex, Elements of Horror, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, Not a Love Story, Sex Pollen, Sexual Coercion, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex, haha... unless?, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito_Ivory/pseuds/Incognito_Ivory
Summary: In NEST, Leon inhales toxic spores from Plant 43 and is incapacitated. Ada takes care of him. Except she doesn’t.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Counteragent

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello here is a thing that's been in limbo for months before I worked up the drive to finish it! It's emotionally fucky and druggy and noncon-y because of course it is! I have incredibly predictable tastes and I'm not ashamed of that one little bit!! :D :D :D!!! 
> 
> I also haven't played re2 in at least a year, so my details are fuzzy and a little lazy. Pls forgive.
> 
> Also, Aeon fans don't kill me. I offer you all nothing but love and rainbows and sunshine in apology.  
> -Incognito

Leon knew he had made a mistake the second he had seen the damned plant _move._ The thing was alive in a way plants normally weren’t, and he should have anticipated that, especially in a place like NEST.

He had seen various vines of the plant roll and stretch out of their stasis on the walls once they sensed his presence, flowers unfurling and blooming from pods to unleash dusty, pollen-colored clouds into the air. Leon immediately stopped and turned tail, his instincts screaming at him to hold his breath and make a break out of the hallway and back to the door. The vines lunged for him as he ran and wrapped around an ankle, making him hit the ground hard enough to gasp in several lungfuls of tainted air in pain. In a panic he forced himself to hold his breath again, heart pounding in his ears and lungs aching as he twisted around in the vine’s grip. Another one had coiled around his neck and was just beginning to squeeze before he spurred to action and shot his last four Beretta bullets into both. The vines recoiled and released him, allowing him to narrowly make an escape.

The second the door to the greenhouse sealed behind him he bent over, thumped his chest, and coughed deeply to try to get whatever the hell that was out of his lungs. But it was too late, it had already started to absorb into his system, much faster than he would have liked. To his horror the room began to sway and double.

He had no more ammo and no blue herbs. He needed to get out of here and find Ada, fast.

The room swayed again and Leon reluctantly cast that plan aside. He couldn’t walk if he could barely balance. He backed himself up against a wall and slid heavily to the floor, wincing as the cold of the metal seeped through his clothing.

It definitely wasn't this cold a few moments ago. He touched his face with clammy hands and found it to be hot - it was a fever, his body temperature spiking out of his control. Leon shuddered and grimaced, all these critical thoughts taking too long to come together in his mind. The gas could be poisonous, it could seriously harm him. And if it was, then what was he going to do?

He took several breaths and tried not to panic, fumbling in an uncoordinated attempt to holster his gun before giving up and placing it on the ground next to him. He was out of ammo, anyway.

 _Be calm,_ he told himself. _Check for_ _injury._ He touched down his body, relieved that nothing felt weird, nor was there any pain. There was just... discomfort. Stifling discomfort. His vision was blurry, his head hurt.

...He couldn't just lay here and wait for something to happen, he needed to get Ada. Maybe she would know what to do.

He yanked his walkie-talkie from his belt and called for Ada, told her he fought a plant and lost, and asked for her to come to the lab room to help him. It was hard for him to talk. His mouth felt sticky and cloyingly sweet, as if he'd just swallowed a bar of solid chocolate and didn't have anything to wash it down with.

"Leon?"

After a few minutes that felt like hours, the slim, red blur that could only have been Ada Wong came to be from the corner door with the clack of heels against tile. Thank god.

Leon tiredly waved his hand in greeting from where he was slumped against the wall. He saw her stiffen in alarm before she hurried to his side. She crouched into focus in front of him and swore under her breath as she felt along his torso and ribs, searching for blood or injuries.

"I already felt. I'm not hurt." His thoughts could move as fast as they wanted but it was hard for him to speak with more than simple sentences. "But the plant had spores..."

"The plant had spores?" Ada echoed, brow furrowing. "Did you inhale them?" She moved closer and brushed his sweaty bangs aside to feel his forehead, her hands blessedly cold. Leon hummed and began to lean into them but she muttered "Hold still," and guided him back upright, opening his eyelid so she could check his pupils. Leon dazedly marveled at how she just leaned into his space and touched him with so much confidence.

"Kennedy, I need you to answer me. Did you inhale the spores?" Came her stern tones as she lightly tapped at his cheek.

Oh, right. The spores. Leon blinked his eyes open. When had they shut? "Uh-huh." He mumbled. "I don't feel good."

Ada frowned. "Can you breathe and swallow okay?" She asked, her hand brushing the front of his throat, pressing her fingers along his lymph nodes, then his Adam's apple. The pressure made him jump a little as he swallowed by reflex, nerves prickling again at her confidence.

"Good, you can. Here-…” She took his canteen from his belt and unscrewed the cap. “I don't have herbs with me, so you might have to just wait this out." She tilted the cold metal against his lips. Leon made a sound of realization against the spout - He'd forgotten he had water, he was so out of it - but he gladly took it, the freshness wiping all other thoughts from his limited consciousness.

 _...Most_ other thoughts. As he drank, his gaze drifted along her legs. It was hard not to look. Ada was crouching over his lap, her high-heeled shoes on either side and her legs practically caging him in, close enough for the inside of her thighs to brush against his forearms. Now was not the best time to be noticing all this, but it was like everything about his senses were hazy and indistinct except for her. So he allowed himself to look, his eyes following the cling and stretch of her black pantyhose.

How would they feel if he ran his hands along them, or nuzzled his face into them?

Fingers tapped at his jaw. "Stay awake, Kennedy."

Leon hastily returned his eyes to her face. "Sorry, zoned out. It's hot." He muttered, cheeks burning.

Ada frowned at him, lifting his chin to study him. Leon grimaced at the tickle of sweat as a drop trailed down his jaw.

"If you're too hot," She touched at his collar and began to undo his shirt buttons. "Then maybe we should get this off?"

That suggestion pulled his head a bit out of the fog it seemed stuck in. He opened his mouth to say _'no'_ \- it felt unnecessary and a little invasive, but his shirt was already opening and the cool air felt so good that he gave in and nodded, though Ada's hands had continued on downwards and didn't seem to need his permission.

And ugh, he was starting to notice too many details. It felt like she was taking a little too long, letting her knuckles brush against his bare chest and stomach as they trailed downwards to the next button. Again it made his helpless imagination wander, and Leon found himself pushing a little into her touch, mouth drying and heat settling between his legs.

_No, don't. She doesn't mean it like that._

_But... What if she did? Go lower..._

She didn't go lower, but at least his shirt was off. The freezing air was even colder from the sweat on his skin.

"It's better than burning up. Are you feeling any tingling or numbness?"

"No, I don't think so." Leon answered, choosing to leave out some details. Instead, a distracting ache was settling in his dick, now vying for every scrap of his attention. He shifted to try to ease the discomfort and flinched, the thin fabric of his briefs offering little protection from the way the rough inside of his work fatigues dragged against his cock. He was way too sensitive, way too keyed up for this to be just a random hard-on. It had to be a side effect from those spores.

Damn it, of course this would happen to him. Ada was so close that sooner or later she was bound to notice. He imagined her glancing downward, twitching the corners of her lips up in a tiny but devious smile at the product of his pent-up nerves. She'd wet her bottom lip before chiding him in smooth tones about his obvious crush on her. _‘Are you sure it’s the spores making you like this, or is this how you really feel about me? Maybe you’re playing up your symptoms to get me to touch you,’_ She’d say. _‘How about showing me first that you can be a decent lover instead of a lying pervert?’_ She’d then roughly tug him forward, digging her heeled shoe into his shoulder to shove his head down between her legs-

-Where the hell did that come from? Leon locked that thought down before it could spiral even more out of his control.

These spores were merciless. The air was stifling and hot and it seemed like it was getting harder to breathe. Leon arched his back to get the rest of his shirt off, the motion making him press up against her, accidentally grinding his crotch into her thigh. He realized too late what was happening and raced to pull back, but there wasn't much room to move.

"Sh-shit, uh, sorry. Accident. I think it's a side effect." He babbled, looking away to avoid seeing her reaction. "You're kinda crowding me, can you move back a little?" Why did he feel like he was making a mistake, as if pointing that out was crossing a line?

Ada didn’t move back. Leon braced himself for a disgusted reaction, but got something else entirely.

"I think I know what you need." She said, trailing her hands down to his belt. "That is, if you don't mind? I won't if you don't want me to."

He gawked at her for a second, not believing she was serious. She started to undo his belt, and his heart leapt in a combination of excitement and intense anxiety. "I – No, I mean _yes,_ I do mind! You don’t have to do that, I should just… you know… take care of it myself-"

"-On second thought," Ada cut him off, her stiletto heel stabbing down and landing just inches from his fingers. Leon sucked in a breath and jerked his hand back. That couldn’t have been on purpose, could it? Maybe she had just shifted her weight.

"You still seem pretty woozy, Kennedy.” Ada continued. “I don't know if it's safe for me to leave you in charge of yourself. So," She slowly leaned forward to press up against him, until her knees were touching the wall and she was practically sitting on his dick. "Why don't you let me?"

"Um..." Leon breathed, the sweet pressure leaving no room for coherent thought. Ada's face swam in and out of focus. She was so strikingly beautiful, the feminine softness of her cheeks and lips contrasting with the sharper angles of her cat-like eyes and short hair. And her body, lithe but soft where it counted; her breasts squishing up against his chest, her thighs squeezing around him, pinning his arms to his sides. Her hands ran up his face, nails gently scratching his cheek.

...Hang on, since when did she have long nails? She couldn’t have, if she’d been wearing gloves hours earlier. Something about that rubbed him the wrong way, but it paled in comparison to the right way her thigh was doing it...

Ada's hands seemed all over him now, brushing his hair out of his eyes, trailing her fingers along his jaw, tickling in their too light pressure down his chest and stomach before finally rolling her palm along his clothed, aching cock. Leon took a breath as his head fogged with pleasure, eyes squinting until the lab lights stretched into long blurs.

He shivered when warm lips caressed the side of his neck in a kiss.

"Is this okay?" Came her voice, close enough to vibrate against his skin.

"Nnh," Leon mumbled. "No, I-… I still don’t know if this is necces– _Ah-!"_ He startled as her nails gave a sudden dig into his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Ada said, tone icy, as if a switch had been flipped.

Leon tensed at that switch, sensing the danger even through the drugs. Oh, he needed to be careful, didn’t he? Because she was sober and he wasn’t, because she was armed and he wasn’t, or because her long, sharp nails were in his shoulder but they could just as easily be somewhere worse. He was flooded with a clear instinct – _please don’t hurt me, it said–_ and he backpedaled accordingly, pressing his body into her in surrender.

"Never mind, I guess that was nothing." Because it really _was_ nothing. He had already forgotten why he protested.

Ada smiled against his racing pulse. "Good." She then held out her hand. "Spit."

Leon was almost embarrassed at how quickly he did just that, but he was past the point of caring.

Ada wasted no time and started jerking him off. Her hands were soft but her grip was tight and confident, squeezing her way to his head before pulling back down his shaft, slick from his precum and spit. It felt far better than a simple hand-job should have, sending warm tingles rolling up his body until his hair stood on end. Leon let his head tip back against the wall. "Fuck, Ada." He groaned, shuddering. "That's... why does that feel so good?"

She said nothing in response. He thought he saw her smile, but her hair was in the way so he wasn't sure.

God, she was so beautiful.

He ran his hands up her legs, but she slapped them away and pinned him harder against the wall. "If it’s okay with you, I think you should sit back and relax." She said, carting her free hand through his hair. Her nails prickled at his scalp. “You trust me to know what I'm doing, right?”

“I... oh g- _shit-”_ Leon wasn’t given time to talk as Ada roughly squeezed the head of his cock and rubbed her finger against his slit, making what felt like hot fireworks shoot up his spine.

“You’re not going to answer me?” Her tone was gentle in comparison.

“I do!” He gasped, grabbing her wrists with shaking hands. “Just... not so much, go easy-”

Ada smiled and leaned against him. “Not so much? But I thought you desperately needed my touch. Do you want me to draw it out longer?” She slowed to a torturous pace.

“I can’t... I don’t know, just don't stop-”

Ada hummed in something resembling assent, then tugged at his hair with her free hand to make him bare his neck, and her tongue swiped a hot stripe against his pounding carotid artery. Leon shuddered and whined, then clapped his hand over his mouth as his face grew hot in shame. He rolled his hips into her hand and made another embarrassing, girlish sound as she turned her wrist and pinched his pulse between her teeth.

She laughed softly at his reaction. What would have been a warm, affectionate sound in any other context instead rang as mocking and predatory to Leon’s ears, or at least he thought it did.

Discomfort began to prick at him through the haze of sex like little thorns, too spiny to ignore. He trudged through his spore-filled thoughts, trying to focus on the reason why. What she was doing felt good, but… but she kept on wringing more out of him than he was okay with giving.

He could just speak up then, right?

Why did he feel like he couldn’t? Was it pride? Was he scared of saying no?

…Why would he be scared of saying no? That didn’t make sense...

Ada pulled back to give him a kiss, resting her forehead against his. "I think you're not lucid enough to know what you want." She said, making Leon frantically wonder if she could read his mind. Her grip on his cock grew tighter and she smiled, her voice low and honey-like against his lips. "Maybe I should’ve done this from the start. Maybe I should've just taken what I wanted instead of wasting my time trying to convince you."

All the doubt and discomfort Leon was feeling in that moment tripled.

Did she just imply that...-

That…

That…?

Again, like magic he forgot, as if the thought was siphoned away by an outside force.

Leon swore and his boots squeaked against the floor as Ada jerked him hard, her fingers like a vice. It sent him hurtling towards the edge but she stopped somehow _right_ before, leaving him a squirming, sweaty mess.

Ada shushed him and rubbed his trembling shoulders, brushed the sweat off his forehead, then took his arms and pulled him away from the wall. "Let's do something better." She shifted off of him and removed her tights and panties, revealing long, smooth legs. She spread her jacket on the floor and lay back on it, guiding him into place above her.

Leon must have seemed hesitant because she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Is this all too much? You can say so and we'll stop, it's okay." She gave him a sincere, open look.

Leon barely heard what she said because only now had he noticed her eyes. _There was something wrong with her eyes._ Her pupils, no, her _irises_ were too big, taking up more room in her eyes than they should have been. There was too much black and not enough white. It was distinctly unsettling and it left him more than a little scared, but the fear was fleeting, expertly wiped away again within a couple seconds.

He heard himself say “No, this is good.” and felt himself run his hands up those lovely, pretty legs (she let him touch this time!) to hike her dress up. He pressed himself closer and Ada reached down between them to guide his cock into her and then he couldn’t really think about anything else except how wet and hot she was, and how pretty she looked as she arched up against him when he pushed deeper, all the way in then back out. She tensed up as he pushed in again and made this gorgeous, breathy noise when he withdrew.

“Why is that so…?” Ada trailed off, then seemed to shake herself out of a bit of a daze. “Never mind. Come on.” Leon felt her poke her heel into his back, urging him forward impatiently.

Leon started fucking her properly, finding a rhythm at her insistence and it was so good, the way her cunt was already so wet and hot against him and how he could feel her walls press and squish into him, how her thighs tensed and relaxed against his sides. The blush on her face was adorable and it made Leon want to kiss her cheeks but he thought better of it, instead running a hand up her shoulder and touching her cheek. She seemed to like this and brought up her own hand to thread their fingers together, giving his palm a quick kiss. It made Leon’s heart skip a couple more beats than he was willing to admit.

She had to take a few uneven breaths to speak. “Are you feeling… _hhn-..._ a little better?” She asked.

“Yeah,” Leon breathed back, a little distracted at how she was now guiding his hand away from her face and over her breasts, down her body. She noticed him looking and gave him a small grin as she nudged his fingers up against her clit. Leon got the hint and rubbed at the little button, watching in dazed awe as she keened and squirmed underneath him.

“Press a little more, a little more, _mmmfff-fuck,_ that’s good-” Ada sighed, tossing her head back and gripping at his shoulders. Her walls clung hard to him on his next pull out and Leon nearly saw stars as a long shiver ran up his spine.

In the middle of their pleasure he didn’t think much of how Ada’s hands were creeping inwards. He thought she was going to caress his face. Her thumbs even touched his cheeks, brushing against them for a second.

And then she crushed her palms around his windpipe.

Leon jerked in shock and his hands flew to his neck, a dry, tight sound of bewilderment stuttering from his lungs. Ada’s face twisted into a snarl and her grip grew tighter, going from firm to deadly. It made him freeze and he stared at her, dropping his hands away.

What?

_Why?_

“Why’d you stop?” Ada panted through grit teeth. “Keep going.” Her voice sounded off, like it came from somewhere else in the room, or like someone had recorded it then played it back at the wrong speed.

Leon dumbly shook his head, still in too much shock to do much else. He felt a stab of pain as she speared her stiletto heel into his back. It made him gasp in air, except he couldn’t.

“I wouldn’t wait too long, if I were you.”

A dull panic started to set in at the simple truth of her words. But the panic was just that, dull, not enough to make him think clearly about what was going on. He could barely think at all, and now the fact that he couldn’t breathe was making it worse. Why not do the obvious and help himself think again and feel better? It would be easy. It would make the panic go away, too.

So Leon mouthed an ‘okay’ and they kept having sex, as if nothing was wrong. Because nothing _was_ wrong, not if it felt this good.

Right?

...No, not right. The dull panic that had firmly taken up hospice in the back of his mind was sharpening. Even as Ada, beautiful Ada, panted and squirmed and commanded for him to fuck into her slick heat harder, faster- even as all that happened, she still had this inhuman, iron grip around his neck that hurt. She was beautiful but she was hurting him, and it was making him nauseous and dizzy and his heart felt like it was gonna explode-

_Why am I doing this_

Every square inch of his body was hot, so hot, and the heat moved and rolled down his spine and began to concentrate into a single point. He fucked her harder and chased that point, desperately needing a distraction, but his limbs were already going numb and that numbness was creeping higher, stealing away all feeling, stealing away his distraction.

_I never wanted to do this_

His vision began to tunnel and he felt like a colony of angry bees were rattling around inside his ears. He wondered if he was imagining the horrible, grotesque feeling of his veins bulging just below her hands as his heart frantically tried and failed and tried harder to get blood to his brain, causing a backup of pressure. Is this how people die?

_Please stop please help me_

While he faded in and out of consciousness, Ada was unraveling. Leon couldn’t hear or feel anything below his waist anymore, so he could only watch as she writhed against the floor in pleasure, arching her back enough to where her nipples peeked out from the top of her lacy bra, but her grip didn’t move an inch.

_I need air I need to breathe_

Her mouth dropped open to reveal multiple rows of teeth. For a second there was a flash of reflective green behind her eyes as she shifted into and out of a beam of light. All he did on the outside was watch.

On the inside, he thrashed and screamed, and the world faded to a gray blur.

  
  


His eyes flew open and he heaved in air. He saw and heard Ada, who was saying his name and grabbing his shoulders. He reacted instinctively and tried to shove her away and she evaded him and pushed him harder to the ground, sitting on his legs. A cold, bitter-tasting drink was forced down his throat and he yelled into the glass, nearly making himself choke. Ada tossed the glass aside once it was empty and put her full weight on him to keep him still, running her hand through his hair as she continued to say his name and talk to him.

“Leon, Leon. It’s okay, it’s only me. It’s Ada.” Her voice was strained as she resisted his thrashing. “I’m not going to hurt you. You’re gonna hurt yourself if you don’t calm down. Leon, please.”

Leon stilled and stared in shock up at her face as he caught his breath, blinking the sting of sweat away from his eyes. “Get off of me,” He gasped. “Don’t touch me-!”

“Only if you’re lucid. What’s your name? What day is it today?” Ada asked firmly, increasing her grip on his shoulders.

Leon squeezed his eyes shut, trying hard not to panic again. “Leon Scott Kennedy,” He grit out. “Today is, uh…” He thought for a second. He had excitedly marked his first day at the RPD on his calendar months beforehand. “September 29th.”

Ada relaxed, finally, getting off of him. He sat up and coughed, then rubbed at his arms. He couldn’t have been more thankful that she wasn’t touching him anymore.

There was no way he imagined all of that. There was just _no way_.

Ada was folding the herb paper, presumably having just mixed the anti-poison powder into his water. He could already feel it working – his head was clearing fast, the chill in the dry lab air easing as his temperature returned to normal.

It didn’t shake his intense disorientation, though. “What happened?” Leon asked, the words exiting his mouth automatically, his voice sounding foreign even to himself.

“You called for me and you were nearly incapacitated when I came and got you.” Ada answered. “I gave you water and then you passed out. I made sure you were still breathing before I ran to get some blue herbs to give you, then you woke up just now. It took me a while to find them, so I think you’ve been asleep for around ten minutes.”

Leon swallowed thickly, then winced. He touched at his neck, where it felt very sore and tender. “Where’d I get this, then?” He couldn’t stop how sharp and accusatory the words sounded, and he very much _couldn’t_ ignore how Ada thinned her lips before answering.

“From the plant, I’m assuming. The bruise is shaped like a vine. It must have wrapped around your neck at some point before you fought it off.”

All of that just now – what she did to him, what she made him to, the violence with which she handled him, it had felt far too real. There was no way that could have been all just in his head.

 _Unless it was._ It was certainly possible, if the pollen had been a powerful hallucinogen. Leon could just be shaken up from how unpleasant and frightening that whole experience was. It was an explanation that made sense.

But still, he couldn’t help but have this... _feeling.  
_

Ada got up and looked around. Leon noticed that she seemed unsteady on her feet, and her face was still a little flushed, her hair messy. That feeling, which he now identified as suspicion, gnawed at his insides like an anxious, caged creature. It made his stomach turn in wounded unease, in muted fear.

_Is she lying to me? Can I trust her?_

“What about you?” He ventured. “Whats wrong with you?”

Ada wet her lips, then turned away. “I must have inhaled some of them from you. I gave you some water then had to leave quickly to get some herbs because I wasn't sure how potent it would get for me as well. It didn’t get to me as badly as it did you, it just made me feel woozy and hot.” She took a couple of test steps, then shook her head at herself. “I think my balance still isn’t 100% yet.” She sounded uncharacteristically hesitant, like she was embarrassed.

_Or like she’s lying._

He felt too tired to question her further. A not insignificant part of him wondered if that was by design.

Leon grit his teeth and decided that no matter how awful he felt, he had no choice but to push away how horribly suspicious all of that was. They had more important things to worry about, and there was no way that he could do the rest of their mission alone.

And, again, Ada spoke as if responding to his thoughts. “We’ll both feel better in a couple of minutes, and then we’ll just have to keep going.” She turned to him and offered him her hand, and despite the caged creature inside of him bristling and squirming in protest, Leon took her hand, ignored how her touch sent a gross chill down his spine, and allowed her to help him stand. He looked into her eyes, searching desperately for any hint of green, any hint of strangeness, and the fact that he couldn't find any somehow only made him feel worse.

 _Don’t_ , his instincts screamed. _Don’t do it. Don’t do it. Don’t do i-_

“Okay.” He said quietly, following her out of the lab.


End file.
